Ice
by Kurosaki girl 0890
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki resided in New York, which was a 16 hour difference from Tokyo, where his girlfriend Orihime Inoue resided. The two had been dating for a couple of years, having to resort to a long distance relationship. This Christmas Ichigo was going to do things different, it was going to be a time Orihime wouldn't forget,"Now ice, you better be nice otherwise I will break you."


Author Note: So here is a Christmas one shot with Orihime and Ichigo. I hope you guys enjoy this and are having a wonderful Christmas season! I hope everyone is safe and well. This took me several days to finish up, so please, leave me your feedback! :D P.S. sorry for any errors in this, I wanted to get it out to you guys so I didn't have time to go through and proof read it. Hopefully it isn't terrible…

* * *

**Ice=Scary but fun evening**

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki resided in New York, which was a 16 hour difference from Tokyo, where his girlfriend Orihime Inoue resided. The two had been dating for a couple of years, having to resort to a long distance relationship. This Christmas Ichigo was going to do things different, it was going to be a time Orihime wouldn't forget, at least, he hoped. "Now ice, you better be nice otherwise I'll throw a fit and break you."

* * *

Lights twinkled all around as Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. It was imperative that he get to his destination in time, otherwise the item he was looking for be gone. He cursed in his native language under his breath as a taxi nearly sideswiped him when he was about to cross the street. New York was always busy but it seemed this time of year people didn't have the same amount of curtsy they had all the rest of the time.

A small girl with a red knitted beanie hat blew into her gloved covered hands as she looked at the crossing signal, waiting for it to allow them passage. Ichigo smiled at her before he looked back up, just when the light signaled they could go the small girl took a bold step into the crosswalk. A motorcycle was coming much too fast, it was clear they weren't planning on stopping. Ichigo's long arm shot out and he grabbed the girl around the waist and hosted her out of the way. A small cry of alarm left her small lips before she turned and hid her face in Ichigo's chest when the bike went by.

Patting the girl's back Ichigo crossed the street with no other incident. He slowly placed her down on the ground, "You okay?"

The small girl, whose nose was red from the cold, looked up at him. "Uh-huh, thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome, is there somewhere I can help you get? It isn't safe for you be walking around Time Square alone."

The girl looked around for a moment and then shook her head, "I'm almost to my Daddy's office building, its okay."

Ichigo glanced at his watch and clenched his jaw before motioning to the girl, "I'll walk with you the rest of the way."

"You don't have too."

"I know that, it's just I'm probably heading the same way anyway. Why not walk together with me?"

The girl seemed to ponder this for a moment before shrugging her small shoulders and reaching up to grasp his large hand. "Okay, just don't tell my Daddy that I let a stranger walk me to his work. He'll get really upset."

Ichigo chuckled as he matched her pace, "It'll be our little secret."

As the girl said the business her father worked at was only a few streets away. Upon reaching it Ichigo looked up at it, "Wow, your dad is a big businessman."

The girl released his hand and skipped to the door, which opened automatically. Waving her gloved hand back and forth she hollered a farewell. Ichigo raised his hand in response and as soon as he watched her run inside he began to walk down the street again. It was going to be nearly impossible to get to the store in time now. But he was this far, he had to try. Picking his pace up to a jog he spun around people, ignoring their angry protests.

Just as he was reaching the small merchant shop he saw the owner step out and pull a set of keys from his pocket. '_Crap! I have to get it tonight…she'll be here in a matter of hours this can't wait.' _

Ichigo ran up to the owner, who dropped his keys, startled by Ichigo's rapid approach. "I'm so sorry," Ichigo apologized as he bent down to retrieve the keys, "I didn't mean to scary you. There's just something I need to purchase from you."

Taking the keys from Ichigo the shop owner adjusted his wide brim glasses, "I'm closing up, you'll have to come back at ten tomorrow morning."

Blowing out air, which was visible in the cold night, Ichigo stuffed his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket, "Please sir, my girlfriend is coming in from Japan and I won't have time to sneak away to come back. We only get to see each other a couple times a year…I'd be extremely grateful if you could let me purchase an item from your store."

The owner studied the orange haired man beside him for a long time before he gave a long sigh, "All right, but you better make that girlfriend of yours smile. Every girlfriend deserves to have a good experience during the holidays."

"Yes sir." Ichigo agreed with a smile on his face. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, let's make this quick. I need to get home to my wife who's expecting me."

Placing the key back in the lock the owner turned his wrist to the right and pushed the door open. He entered and Ichigo followed closely behind. The owner went to the cash register and let Ichigo looked around for what he needed.

Moving in between isles Ichigo looked from the gift he had seen a few days previous. As he continued to search he couldn't help but wish his girlfriend was like most other girls that would be perfectly happy with new clothes or other girly things like that. And yet, at the same time it was because she wasn't like that that made him fall for her in the first place.

This Christmas was a special one; it was marking the second year they had been together. Because of that it required a gift that she wouldn't ever forget. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he bent down to look on a lower section of cabinets. It had to be here somewhere. Just when he was about to give up he noticed the small item next to a weird looking Santa doll.

He grabbed it and headed to the owner, "Sorry that took a minute." He set the item down and waited for the owner to ring up the price.

"You sure this is what you want to get your girlfriend?" the owner inquired as he raised an eyebrow at the item.

Ichigo laughed, "Weird right? But she'll love it."

"If you say so."

The owner told him the total and Ichigo handed him cash. Getting his change Ichigo thanked the owner once again and quickly left so he could once again close up his store. The small monkey stuff animal clothed in a small Santa suit sat safely in the merchant shop purchase bag. Ichigo decided that he didn't want to walk the rest of the way back to his apartment so he hailed a cab and got in when one stopped. Giving the driver directions to his apartment building the cab took off.

He settled into the backseat and pulled out his cell phone so he could check the time and do other random things on it to pass the time. Sure enough he was at his apartment building. Handing over some cash to pay for the ride Ichigo got out of the taxi and quickly went inside. His hands were cold and the tip of his nose felt like ice. Even the ride in the cab had been cold, but not as cold as being outside.

The ride on the elevator was over before he knew and soon he was in his spacious apartment. Coming to New York had been a hasty decision since he had spent his entire life in Japan, but when the opportunity came to get a job in America…well he couldn't let that slip away. The decision had come out of the blue, leaving his family stunned and also his new girlfriend Orihime Inoue. Apparently she had been in love with him since high school but he hadn't realized it until his first year of college, even then he didn't have the guts to ask her out.

It had seemed weird to him to go out with a friend he had known for years. So when she came up to him that fateful day and asked him out…well, he couldn't say no, even though in his mind he wanted too. From that day forward they were always together, so when he had to tell her he was moving to a different country…the news wasn't taken well.

There had been a lot of tears and blubbering but he couldn't blame her for anything. It was going to be hard for him to leave her as well. Even though it was hard Ichigo couldn't let the chance go by to become the Vice President of an up and coming company. There were risks involved sure, but life was all about risks.

Ichigo leaned back in his leather sofa, his fingers laced behind his head. From his spot he was able to see the frame that was on the wall above his desktop computer. In that frame held his degree, in high school he had had mediocre grades, but once he graduated and got into college…all that seemed to change. He dedicated himself to college, it was all he did. Because of his dedication he was able to get top grades and graduate at the top of his class.

He closed his eyes; there was enough time for him to get a little bit of sleep before he went to the airport to pick up Orihime. It wasn't long and he was pulled into the darkness.

* * *

People filled off the plane one by one. Ichigo Kurosaki stood with his hands in his pockets and a black beanie with a brim on his head. Strands of his orange hair were visible as he peered up over the heads of the people as they filed off.

So far she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Just then he saw her. His heart lurched at the sight of her as she walked off the plane, a suitcase on wheels trailing behind her. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, the ends of it still hanging to her shoulders. She was wearing a mini skirt with red leggings and a long-sleeved black shirt. A cute woven scarf sat around her flawless neck.

When she noticed him a wide smile lit up her face and she dropped her suit case and ran to him. Ichigo was more than anxious to open up his arms so she could fall into them. Holding her close he was able to smell her strawberry perfume he remembered.

"Orihime." He chanted quietly as he lifted her up and spun her around once.

The girl in his arms tightened her grip on him, "Ichigo…I've missed you so much." He was surprised to hear her speak in English. When he felt a wet drop on his neck he lowered her to her feet and pulled back so he could look into her face. Seeing the tears he reached up and wiped them with his thumbs, "Hey, no reason to cry. I must admit though, I'm surprised you're using English."

Orihime laughed through her tears, "I thought it'd be good to master it fully. When you speak it it's almost as if you have no accent at all."

"I do have to speak it on a daily basis now."

"I know that."

Ichigo took her hand in his and walked over to where her suit case was. Bending down he picked up the handle and began to pull it behind them as they walked towards the parking garage. "So are we going to be able to decorate a Christmas tree?" Orihime asked excitedly, falling into their native language.

Ichigo smiled at her, "Of course, I have the supplies back at the apartment waiting for you to show up and put them together."

That made her even happier. The drive into the city was a pain and took forever but soon they were pulling into the apartment complex. Orihime of course was looking all around her as they entered the lobby. "I still can't believe you live in a place like this. It's so…gigantic and big."

He chuckled and hit the button to summon the elevator. "It is bigger than the last apartment I was in when you last came to visit."

Orihime leaned her head against his shoulder as the elevator went up, "Six months is a long time. It's getting harder each time to leave you."

"Then maybe you should stay."

He knew she would give him the same answer she gave him every time she came. "You know I can't do that. I'm so close to having my degree done…I can't leave yet."

"I know, doesn't stop me from asking. One day you're answer might be different." The doors swished opened and Ichigo opened the door. The entire 23 floor was his penthouse, being the Vice President had its perks, if things kept going right; soon he'd be the President of the company.

Orihime's loud gasp filled his ears as soon as they stepped into the penthouse. "Woah…this is even better than I imagined."

"Do you like it?"

As she turned around she nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, I especially like the white and black contrast that is here. It looks so…manly."

"Manly? Well hopefully you'll be able to make it look festive."

"For Christmas!"

"For Christmas."

Orihime clapped her hands before running over to him and planting an unexpected, but appreciated, kiss on his lips. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to his body as the kiss deepened. Just when he was about to take things a step further she pulled back and escaped from his arms. There was a playful smile ever present on her adorable face. "I think we should get started right away."

"Right now? It's," he lifted his left wrist so he could get the time, "3 in the morning…"

"Oh…and you're tired. See back home it'd be only 7 in the evening…the next day." Orihime felt her head begin to hurt as she tried to figure out the time difference. It always amazed her how different it was being here in America. "I'm reliving a time I've already lived. It's rather strange when I really think about it."

"And I mean…" she was about to continue but she was suddenly cut off by Ichigo's mouth meeting with hers. Orihime smirked against his lips but easily fell into the sensation of it all. She wasn't at all surprised when he expertly moved her to the couch without breaking the kiss.

He pushed her onto it and easily supported his weight on his arms as he leaned over her. Orihime's hands moved across his wide shoulders then to his chest. Breaking for air Ichigo moved his lips to her neck, "You are very insistent."

"You," his breathed fanned against her neck, "have no idea."

Orihime giggled as she ran her fingers through his orange unruly hair, "Well I guess you'd have to be, with the job you have and everything."

He grunted affirmative as his hands began to work on other parts of her body while his lips were occupied with the tender skin of her neck. Orihime sighed in content as she relished in feeling him working her over.

* * *

By five in the morning and their clothes strewn across the living room Ichigo watched Orihime's peaceful face as she slept. Tenderly he pushed some of her hair away from her cheek, oh how he'd missed her! Bending over he kissed her cheek and smiled when she mumbled something incoherent and turned into him. Her face snuggled into his chest, sending chills down his spine. Looking at his watch once again he rubbed his eyes and concluded that he needed some rest since they were going to have a full day…if she ever woke up in time for that.

Usually when she came it took her a day or two to get used to the time zone so for the first couple of days they slept. This time however, Ichigo had entirely different plans.

Sure enough by nine Ichigo woke up and wasn't surprised that Orihime was still asleep. It would probably be until later in the afternoon before she woke up. Gingerly he pulled away from her, careful not to wake her. Gathering both of their clothes he walked into his bedroom to get ready for the day. The shower felt wonderful on his skin, especially after a fitful sleep on the floor. Next time they would do their activities on his king size bed.

Once he was finished with that he pulled on designer jeans with a black belt and a blue long sleeved shirt. He left his feet bare as he tiptoed out into the living room. Orihime was now on her side, a small string of drool gliding down her chin. Ichigo couldn't help but watch her for a few minutes before he felt his cell phone vibrate. Walking a few feet away he entered his study and attended to some work that needed his attention.

Ichigo was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice when the door opened a few hours later. Nor did he hear when a girl walked up behind him. It was only when her arms snaked down his shoulders to his chest from behind his chair that he realized she was there.

"Yes Mr. Bardman I realize that it is inconvenient." He looked up at her and gave her warm smile in greeting. Orihime smiled sleepily back at him and placed a kiss to the crown of his head. She kissed his head again and bent down so her lips were at his free ear since the other had a Bluetooth piece in. Orihime smiled in triumph as she felt him shudder as she gently nibbled on his earlobe. "I will make a note of that and make sure to pass it onto the CEO. I understand, trust me, I'll handle this personally next time so something like this never happens again. Thank you for everything Mr. Bardman, you have a Merry Christmas as well, goodbye." He hit a button on his Bluetooth and pulled it out of his ear.

"Look who decided to arise from her slumber."

"Mmmm, you know it's hard for me when I first get here." She mumbled in his ear. He lifted his hand and touched her cheek, "Yes I do know, but did you have to do that while I was on the phone, it was…very distracting."

Orihime giggled, "Really? Because from the way you handled it I thought it had no effect on you at all."

"Oh no, it really did. What time is it?" he looked at his computer and blinked, "3 in the afternoon, I expected it'd be around this time."

"Back home it's seven in the morning."

Ichigo kissed her cheek as he got up from his chair, "What do you think about calling in for some food and decorating?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea! I'll go and shower." Orihime darted out of the room and into his bedroom where the master bathroom was.

While she was attending to herself Ichigo pulled the Christmas decorations out of the hall closet. There was lots of red and green as she set them in the middle of his living room. The artificial tree was still in its box, which was propped up against the wall. He got out his pocket knife and opened the box. The tree was moderate size and very full as he pulled it out and began to set it up. As he was setting the skirt out around the tree Orihime emerged, wearing a pair of his pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts. The one she chose had the band Imagine Dragons on it from the time he was able to go to their concert.

"Wow, such a pretty tree." She gushed.

"It isn't finished yet, we still need to put the ornaments on it and then we have some lights to hang up around the windows and balcony."

"Around the balcony, really? We can do that?" Orihime exclaimed as she looked out towards the sliding door that led to the nice size balcony.

"Sure, I think it'd look cool."

She rushed over to his side, causing him to flinch only a little. He wasn't used to her energy level; it was one of the many things he missed when they were apart. "Let me help!"

Her eager hands took a box of bulb ornaments and she began to place them on the branches of the lit tree. Ichigo had chosen all blue lights for the Christmas tree and at the moment he was very glad. When it was dark it would look amazing, at the moment it was a little hard to tell since it was light outside.

They quietly hung ornaments on the tree, purely enjoying being with one another. When the task was finished they both stepped back at the same time to inspect the work.

"I think it looks lovely." Orihime breathed.

Ichigo nodded his head but didn't say anything. How could he? Just thinking about Christmas coming was hard on him because once that day was over…Orihime would be returning to Tokyo. Seeming to be able to sense his thoughts Orihime grabbed his hand.

"Hey, don't worry about the time okay? Let's just enjoy being with each other. I'm so happy that I get to come here to be with you."

"You're right of course." Ichigo stated as they began to clean up the mess that they had made with their decorating. His apartment was now ready for the holiday.

He was putting the boxes away back in the closet when Orihime whistled to get his attention. Glancing over his shoulder he grinned when he saw her holding a movie in her hand, waving it anxiously back and forth. "Let's watch a movie 'kay? I haven't seen this one yet and you have it, so that's what we're going to do."

"I'm fine with that, although I thought you'd want to go sightseeing or something."

"I've seen a lot of the stuff the last time I came, remember? Besides it's cold out there, in here it's nice and warm and," she gave him a sly grin, "we can cuddle lots and lots and not have people look at us funny."

She got no more arguments from him as his eyes glistened with mischief. Oh yes, she had him hook line and sinker.

* * *

The movie had gone smoothly, but if Ichigo was to be honest he didn't remember much of it. He was much more enthralled with the girl in his arms than the TV screen. Turned out it was the same thing for Orihime. She stretched her arms and blinked sleepily, "Now I'm going to have to watch that again. I got distracted by your lips…again. Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing, you love me just the way I am." Ichigo replied confidently.

She giggled, "I suppose that is a true statement."

Orihime was startled when he was suddenly on his feet, his hands gripping hers and heaving her off the comfy couch. "We gotta go, there's something I want to do."

Confusion was written all over her face and she sweat dropped as he began to rush around the penthouse. "W-what's going on Ichigo?" she called after him as he dashed into his bedroom.

His voice was slightly muffled because of the distance from the living room to his room, "We're going to ice skating!"

Orihime was horrified by the thought, "Why? You know I'm not graceful and me on ice is a _very _bad thing!"

"Don't be like that Hime, you'll do just fine." Ichigo proclaimed as he shrugged on a designer coat that made him look very brilliant…not to mention rich.

She blushed as she studied him. '_He looks so yummy…and the best part about going out with him is seeing all the other women look at him longingly and knowing they can't have him…because he's mine.' _

Ichigo smirked knowingly at her and grabbed her coat from the bar. Walking over to her he held it up and helped her put it on, "It'll be fun, I promise to stay with you the whole time. It won't be like that time in high school with Tatsuki."

"It better not be like that time; it wasn't fun seeing you skate off while I struggled and held onto the side the entire time."

His laughter filled the room, sending chills down her spine. She loved hearing him laugh, it was something that he rarely did back in high school. Especially since he went through so much…

"I promise." He restated, taking her hand in his and leading her out of the penthouse.

Instead of taking the car they took the subway and walked the short distance to the outside ice rink. Giving her hand a quick kiss Ichigo rushed off to rent the skates. While he was gone Orihime blew into her gloved covered hands and watched as people skated around the rink. It wasn't as busy as it normally would be since it was almost one in the morning but there was still a fair amount there. '_I swear people in this city never sleep. Time Square is always so lively and even this ice rink has people laughing and enjoying themselves. Back home people would be sleeping.' _

A hand rested on her shoulder, causing her to jump. When she saw it was Ichigo she gave him one of her cheesy grins, "I thought it'd take you a lot longer than that."

"You hoped it would. Luckily there was no line and they had the sizes I needed."

Together they walked to a bench and she watched as he untied his shoes and pulled a skate on, "Can you blame me for wanting to take all the time I can in order to not get out on that death trap?"

"It isn't a death trap." He sighed dramatically.

"Oh yes it is!" Orihime argued fervently, "There's a reason why people are made to walk on solid ground. To go against that is completely stupid."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he bent down and began to unzip her boots, "This time is going to be different. You're with me and only me."

Orihime watched as he pulled her boot off her foot and easily slid the white skate on her foot, expertly lacing it up. '_I love this man…so much…and I can't wait to give him my present. I think it will make him the happiest he's ever been. I know I'm happy.' _ She thought internally as he finished up with her other skate. Getting to his feet he took bold steps and turned around and helped her.

Pulling her up and close to him he looked down into her gray eyes, "I promise you Orihime, I won't let this be like the other times."

And she believed him, when he gave her that intense gaze with his chocolate brown eyes there was no doubting him. His warm breath fanned against her cold face as he bent down towards her. Just when she thought he'd kiss her he smirked and pulled away. With a frown she let him guide her to the ice rink, aka, the ring of death.

Ichigo got on the ice easily; making it seem like it was the easiest thing in the world. Orihime continued to frown at the ice, not making a move to step out onto it. Point down at it, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration she stated, "Now ice, you better be nice to me otherwise I will throw a fit and break you."

Her eyesight was changed when a tan hand entered its field of vision. Looking up sheepishly from her eyelashes her heart melted by the sweet expression on Ichigo's face, "I think I ice is afraid, it won't be messing with you anytime soon."

Her hand slid into his offered one and soon she was pulled onto the dreadful ice. Her legs wobbled uncontrollably for a few seconds before they stabilized the best they could. Orihime took a deep breath as Ichigo slowly pulled away from her so they weren't smashed together.

"You ready?"

Orihime nodded very slowly, her mind not at all ready to begin this insane adventure. '_Ice I mean it…don't be mean.' _

Ichigo's hand in hers remained there as he pushed off, Orihime having no choice but to follow him. He made sure to keep it slow, not feeling anxious at all when people easily went around them. The ice skidded as they made their way around the rink a single time without any incident.

"I-I can't believe it! I haven't fallen!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"You did great Orihime, wonderful even."

Orihime giggled which caused her to start to lose her balance. Ichigo caught her, stopping her from falling over instantly, "Easy there, I got ya."

The heat between them intensified as she looked up into his eyes. There was no getting around how she felt for him, there never was. But it was even clearer to her now as he held her protectively against his body. '_I don't want to leave him again.' _

Ichigo kissed the tip of her nose and took her hand securely in his once again, "Let's go in the middle now."

"M-middle? But then that means…there'll be no wall to hold onto when I'm going to fast…"

"Exactly, live is meant for taking chances Orihime. And no matter what you do you'll have to take those chances. The only thing you can control is who is there with you to help you along them."

Gliding to the center of the ring Orihime looked up at the big Christmas tree that was directly in front of them. It was a glorious sight, one she'd never forget. They could visibly see their breaths as they slowly looked down at each other.

"You're right about that…"

"You sometimes have a hard time admitting I'm right. I'll take pride in this moment." He chuckled as he slowly dropped her hand.

Orihime tugged on a strand of her hair that was out from under the winter hat she was wearing. The tense between them was building again and she wasn't looking forward to being left hanging in the dust like he'd done to her a couple of times already since they got here. She sneezed which caused her skates to move in the ice. Before she could get a handle on things her arms began to do the propeller motion to try to regain her balance, but in fact, the opposite happened. She began to fall even faster towards the wicked cold ice.

Her stomach jumped up to her throat as she closed her eyes tight, preparing herself for the drop that was to come. When it didn't come however she was slow to reopen those eyes. Ichigo was bent over her, his arms securely around her and their faces were inches apart. "I got you. I'll never let you fall."

Looking up into his intense gaze she decided now was a good of time as any to give him his Christmas present, even if it wasn't Christmas yet. Clearing her voice that was suddenly very hard to find, Orihime opened her mouth, "There's something I want to tell you."

"Mmm?"

Hands went up his arms as she never broke their eye contact, "I'm not going back home."

It took a moment for the information to sink into Ichigo's head. She had fun watching the light turn on in his eyes when he understood what she was implying. "Wait…you aren't returning to Japan? Like…you're really going to stay here?"

"Yep, I got accepted to New York University. For a bit I didn't think I'd get in but last week I got my acceptance letter. I have it in my suitcase back at your place."

Ichigo was caught totally off guard by this; she really wasn't going to go home, at least not to stay. She'd have to go back to get her stuff but other than that…she was his. In his excitement he lost his footing and they both went tumbling down on the thick ice. Laughter broke out between them and it took a while for them to compose themselves enough to have a conversation.

"You said you wouldn't let me fall." Orihime chastised him; her gray eyes alight with happiness and joy.

"That was before you dropped this bomb on me! You can't expect me to keep full control of my body when something like that comes up."

His serious expression made her laugh and kiss his lips, which made him arch his eyebrows before he closed his eyes and pulled her beanie off so he could run his gloved fingers through her hair. The others in the rink oohed and ahhed at the display they were getting.

When they finally did break apart Ichigo kissed the tip of her nose, "I love you Orihime Inoue."

"Is this the best Christmas you've had?" she asked softly.

Rubbing his nose against hers he whispered yes. Beaming with happiness she giggled, "Good, now can we get up…I have a date with this ice, it was mean to me so now I have to break it."

Ichigo laughed heartily as he got to his feet and helped her to hers as well. When she started stomping her ice skate into the ice making a grove in it he couldn't help but fold his arms and watch. A couple of times she'd lose her balance and he was always there to catch her. This was how his life was going to be…always looking out for her, catching her when she was falling or helping her up when she fell. And, Ichigo's orange hair blew in the gentle wind as he took her hand to steady her. His life had changed drastically since he moved to New York, but at least now it would finally be complete.

* * *

This was my first official one-shot peice I wanted to get out for you guys for a Christmas gift. I hope you all enjoyed it. I realized that these are fun to write but take a lot out fo you, 12 pages was a lot for me when I'm used to only writing 6-8 at the most. I hope i was worth it. Please review once you finish this and give me your feedback! Once again, have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
